


Misery Loves Company

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Thanos returns to Tony after collecting all the infinity stones





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just really like these to together, can't change my mind -w-

"He did it." 

Tony  couldn't believe he  **didn't** want to believe it. Stephen, Peter....they just, Tony closed his eyes knowing what happen to them people on earth suffered same faith.  _Pepper....oh god_. Tony clutch his chest they lost and Thanos won! He wanted to curse Stephens name had he not giving up the time stone-no it wouldn't have mattered. Just as if Peter had stayed on earth his faith- tears rolled down his face everything he vision came fucking true.

Tony looked up as dark blue aura appeared he watched horror seeing Thanos. All six stones glowing on broken gauntlet, Tony wondered if the titan came back to finish him off.  _So much for sparring me_. Sad small part of Tony wanted Thanos to kill him. " MUDERER!" The blue woman jumped over Tony trying to hit Thanos. He easily stopped her punch throwing her over his shoulder. " Forgive me my daughter can be a bit....much."  Thanos walked closer and what's left of Tony's nano suit activated firing at the purple monster. With no hesitation Tony fired his attack quickly turned into bubbles along with his suit.

 _God damn-_ Rage erupted from Tony's body he ran over hitting Thanos with all his strength. "MONSTER! MUDERER!"  Tony shouted all insults until his throat was sore. It angered him more seeing Thanos did not move as if waiting until Tony had no more fight left.  " Stark-" Tony punched Thanos square in the jaw as titan bent down. He chuckled surprise the tiny man got one last punch causing little blood to slip.  " WELL!" Tony backed up holding his arms out. " KILL ME! FINISH YOU JOB!" Tony drop to his knees sobbing. Grabbing the gloved hand, Tony placed it on his head begging Thanos to finish him off already. 

" Oh Stark. You may see as many things, however I never go against my word." Thanos petted Tony's head in a  _comforting_ manner. " Strange told me to spare you so I did." Thanos looked down hearing Tony chuckle with bitterness in his voice. " Okay  **fine**. Came to rub your victory in my face? Thanks but I'll pass." Thanos sighed petting Tony's head one more time before touching his shoulder. Blue light glowed from the gauntlet, Thanos teleported himself and Tony to green field that almost looked like paradise.  " What is this?" Tony asked turning around to see Thanos sit under an opened hut. " Come sit with me Stark."  _Why fucking not_.  Tony sat next to Thanos not sure  _what_ exactly they were doing. 

" Beautiful isn't it?" 

" What the sunrise? Seen one seen them all." 

" Heh. You're an assuming man. Simply perfect..... _my pet_."

Tony eyes widen looking up at Thanos in shocked.  _P-pet?_   A large hand pulled Tony closer resting his head on the titan's chest. Tony covered his mouth sobbing at his now sealed faith that was worse than death.

" Shhh don't cry. Enjoy the sun and rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all feedback is welcomed  
> I'm more than likely make part 2 on this...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ask and you shall receive

_The merchant of death_ , the name fitted Stark well. In Thanos eyes  he saw that as an honorable name, pity his pet didn't see it as that.   _"My merchant of death._ " Thanos told himself with pride in his voice he felt Tony tensed up underneath his arm. " Don't call me that. "  Tony said with bitterness in his voice, " Call me Stark, Anthony, My FUCKING father's name! Just  **DON'T** call me that!"  Thanos chuckled at punch to his chest, Tony still had some fight in him even though that flame was slowly dying it still held on. 

" Oh Stark." Thanos said picking up Tony with one hand keeping him close to his chest. He kissed Tony's forehead hoping the man would loosen up just a little.  _Still not letting go I see_.  Still holding Tony, Thanos gauntlet glowed red their opened hut turned into enclosed room, in the middle laid a giant bed with dark blue comforter and blue silk sheets. Sitting down on it the titan placed Tony in his lap as he showered with him kisses.  Tony sighed gripping Thanos shirt, the titan saw the perfect opportunity to kiss his beloved pet.  It pleased him seeing Tony didn't fight back this time, Thanos kissed him deeper before pulling back. " Good boy, Anthony." Tony shivered hearing his name whispered in his ear. The titan lightly pulled Tony up his shirt already gone thanks to the stones. " aH-" Tony yelped quickly covering his mouth when Thanos kissed the center of his chest.  " Don't be shy my pet. Let me hear you." Using his other hand Thanos grabbed both of Tony's hand so he can better hear the sweet noises.  

" My poor Anthony you been through so much." Thanos kissed every scar on Tony's body, each scar earned him a different sound from the other. Each time Thanos would call Tony  **his**. My pet, my Anthony,  _mine, mine, mine_. " T-Thanos-" Tony covered his mouth once again. Thanos chuckled nipping Tony's thigh just enough to hear another uncovered  moan.

"  Such a beautiful voice. Let me hear it again."

* * *

Tony has been  _quiet_ , always starring into space, his eyes glassy and empty like.  When Thanos saw that he kiss or touch his pet a certain way breaking Tony from his thoughts.  The two would travel to various planets, mostly Thanos reminding everyone that he  **saved** them for the better. Each planet the titan would collect many foods and gifts for his pet. " Look Anthony this small planet's source of electricity comes in these orbs." Tony held the round sphere, the light blues and purples all focusing at Tony's finger tips. "  At home their called plasma balls. Almost ever kid had these."  Thanos smiled petting Tony's hair happy to hear that sarcastic tone again.  Tony's been rather good over pass months such behavior should be rewarded.

" My Anthony, where would you like to go next?" Tony looked up at the titan with a shocked expression, Thanos chuckled. "  It's a real question don't worry." Tony looked down and back up at Thanos as if he already made up his mind. " Earth."  Tony nodded his head making that his finally answer. Thanos smirked, his pet had a reason behind it but who is he to deny such a request. The blue aura began forming around them, as Thanos pulled Tony close to his side.

" Earth it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay one more chapter :3c


	3. Chapter 3

_Earth_....

No hesitation that's where Tony wanted to go. Thanos  _allowed_ it as if it wasn't a trick question. Tony wanted to change his mind by the words never came out. " Here we are." He looked up as the blue aura faded away, they were in New York on top of a building.  Tony felt sick seeing nearly half city was in ruins, car pilled into one another, parts of plane and helicopters sticking out of buildings. The old Avengers tower....the Avengers- _Oh god_   Tears slide down Tony's eyes he dropped to his knees sobbing. The destruction in the city alone overwhelmed him countless others countries shared the same results. 

" Oh Anthony. I know it looks bad now but this is good sign. You're people  will view this as hard lesson to learn. Now they can regroup and **do better** using their resources more wisely. Just like the other planets. "

Tony kept sobbing as Thanos petted his head, " Would you like to leave now my pet?"  _Yes_. " NO!" Tony stood up trying to calm his breathing.  _I have to...._ " I want check on one more place. That place over there."  Tony pointed over where the city area ended, pass the forest rested a large building, the _new Avengers headquarters._ Thanos chuckled saying something that Tony didn't hear or rather ignored. All he knew there were at the place the building was untouched greenery surrounded the area but no signs of any damages.  Walking to entrance it was a surprise seeing all systems were functioning. Tony placed his hand on the touch screen followed by pushing a code in.

_" Welcome Tony Stark."_

The door opened and Tony walked inside everything looked the same....at least how he remembered it when he left. " Impressive place this as you written all over it. Well done."  Thanos praised as he marveled the spaced out room.   _My room_....my suits _._ Tony looked over his shoulder seeing Thanos had his back turned. Quickly and quietly he left the area heading to his lab. It was only down few hallways but he made it. Typing in another code Tony slipped inside his lab. "  _Mr. Stark is that really you?_ " Tony looked up at the ceiling with a sad smile on his face, " Yeah Friday it's me."  God he missed Friday, hearing her voice again made him tear up. "  _Anything I can help you with sir?_ " Tony looked back at the door thankful Thanos wasn't there.... _yet_. " Friday unlock drawer number 3." Along the wall of Tony's iron man suits a drawer opened at  very end laid a flat ace reactor, his nano suit. "  _Sir should I alert the others of your presence?_ " Tony froze hearing the word others. Him and Thanos were not alone did some of the avengers survive?  If they find out Thanos is here what he's capable of-Tony's hands started shaking not sure what to do.

" Stark." 

Tony's body ran cold hearing that voice  he didn't want to move. A large hand touched his shoulder turning him around. " Oh Anthony." Tony glanced up at the titan expecting to see an angry face but instead he saw a curious expression. " I miss my suits okay. They make me feel safe."  It was the truth, the suits are apart of Tony if it wasn't for the iron man suit he long been dead in an Afghan cave. " You can keep it."  Tony open his mouth ready to say something but couldn't due to Thanos kissing him. Tony tapped the titan's chest in need of air, Thanos chuckled finally removing himself. " Such a good pet, you earned it. Was there anything else?"  Tony held the ace reactor close to his chest he would say yes but Friday's comment rang in his head.  _The others_...Tony shook his head  the sooner they leave the better  _for everyone's sakes_. Thanos pulled Tony closed to his side, suddenly the door was kicked down.

" T-Tony?"

 _No_...... _no no no_! There he was the captain himself blocking the entrance with  _disappointment_ on his face. " I-damn it Tony how could you." Tony's heart sank out everyone they  **had** to see them it was Rogers. Make matters worse Rogers saw Tony as a traitor.  _I am aren't I?_   " You're upsetting my  Anthony. Run along  **or else**." Tony looked up at Thanos and back at Rogers, Tony ran to the middle standing in there way.

" Rogers stand down! Thanos listen we need to leave!"

"  You can't be serious Tony! You have any idea what that monster done? What he just called you!?"

Tony gritted his teeth does Steve not understand what Thanos can do.  The captain took a step forward and Tony activated his suit blaster pointed at Steve. " T-tony? Tony glared at him praying he got the hint to just  **run**. Thanos laughed behind him moving in front of Tony. " So foolish. Stark is trying to protect you even though you treat him like this."  Tony looked at Thanos in fear he shook his head. "  **So ungrateful. Someone like you is better off gone** "  Steve ran towards Thanos about to strike but with snap of his finger the captain faded away. Tony was lost for words he felt sick, his chest hurt. " Let's go home." Thanos picked up Tony holding him in his arms  blue formed around back to their usual area. 

" Aww right on time the sun is about to set." During the sunset Tony cried cursing himself for even coming to earth. Even thinking there was chance getting away from Thanos.  _It's no fucking use_. Escaping was pointless, fighting back was useless, this was Tony's life now forever under the titian never to leave his sight. Tony continued crying as Thanos pulled him close petting him, kissing him, how's he's the best thing ever. Why on earth would the titan want someone as miserable and hopeless as him?

" Don't worry my pet, the mourning will pass.  Trust me there'll be countless other planets that'll be more thankful. Both for now, **we have each other**."

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd that's the end of this fic :D  
> To any Cap. fans I'm sorry.....and Tony fans too  
> Thanks to all that read this fic  
> I'm planning make more irontitan fics more on fluffier side ( if you have any ideas do tell me ) :3


End file.
